The present invention relates to a new and distinct plant cultivar of the variety Rhaphiolepis indica (L.) Lindl shrub commonly known as "Indiana Hawthorn" in the Rosaceae family. I call this new cultivar by the cultivar name `Hines Darkleaf`.
This new Rhaphiolepis indica selection was discovered in a block of Rhaphiolepis indica seedlings during the spring of 1986 as a new found seedling of unknown parentage growing in a cultivated area at a containerized commercial nursery in Houston, Tex. This plant was recognized as distinct from other Rhaphiolepis indica cultivars, and was selected and isolated for further evaluation. The new Rhaphiolepis indica selection has been reproduced by asexual propagation under my direction at Fort Bend County, Tex., through numerous generations by vegetative cuttings. Successive generations produced in this manner have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new variety are fixed and hold true under asexual propagation from generation to generation.
This new selection has many desirable and distinctive characteristics which render it unique from other Raphiolepis indica cultivars. This new cultivar has the following combination of characteristics which distinguish it from other varieties: Unique deep purplish/black foliage in winter is a darker and deeper purple than that of any other Raphiolepis indica cultivar. It is also unique for its compact, low, prostrate growth habit.